


Five Times Tazer Really Hated her Teammates

by jojo212



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Female Friendship, Female Jonathan Toews, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Real life wives and girlfriends, Rule 63, overprotective teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo212/pseuds/jojo212
Summary: and five times she really loved them.





	Five Times Tazer Really Hated her Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been stuck in my head for months and months and I finally had the motivation to write it. Any mistakes are mine, I wrote this in less than 24 hours and most of it at 3 am.
> 
> *I've ignored Patrick Sharp's trade in 2015, just because. This is vaguely set in the 2015-2016 season. The timeline's a little wonky, but whatever. Non of this is real so I can do what I want with the timeline.
> 
> ***WARNING*** A character is drugged with a date rape drug while at a bar. She is not assaulted, she was drugged with this being the intention, and it is discussed. If this is a trigger, please go back or skip the italicized section between the asterisks.

Joanna was packing her bag after practice, when Kaner sidled up next to her, looking vaguely nervous, which was so not him. “What can I do for you Kaner?” she questioned.

He wringed his hands and gnawed on his bottom lip a minute before answering, “I know that your spa day with the girls is coming up. Do…uh, do you think you could invite Amanda?”

Jo felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hair line. This was certainly surprising. Jo has been meeting up with WAGs of the team since her rookie year for spa days at least every three months if not more often. It was something that Abby started with her, apparently just because she was in a league predominately men, doesn’t mean she shouldn’t pamper herself or something like that. This is the first time Kaner is asking his girl of the week to be invited. She’s being harsh, they’ve been together for a while, but Amanda has always stuck with Kaner at events, even when Abby and Dayna have tried to talk with her. Jo’s always had the feeling that Amanda doesn’t like her. She’s always shrugged it off, it happens with some girlfriends; they think that Jo will try to sleep with their boyfriend or something. Which is a disgusting though, Jo has to hold back a shudder.

“Does she want to go?” That was probably important to ask. Kaner shrugged, “I didn’t ask.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “She’s welcome to come, but she’s never hung out with any of the other WAGs and I know Dayna, Abby, and Jana have all tried. Plus, I get the distinct impression that she hates me.”

“She’s just uncomfortable at events, I think she’d have more fun and be more open at something like this. And I want my girlfriend and best friend to get along!” Kaner protested.

“So, she does hate me?” She may have said that just to be a shit.

“Ugh! You’re impossible!” Kaner threw his hands in the air.

She chuckled, “She can come Kaner. Give me her number and I’ll have Abby and Dayna invite her since she hates me,” Kaner rolled his eyes this time and punched her in the arm before giving her Amanda’s number.

\---

Jo relaxed back into her massaging chair as her favorite nail technician worked on her feet. Various WAGs were either getting pedicures or manicures all over the salon, which they rented out.

Surprisingly, Amanda did come and she hates to admit it, but Kaner was right. Amanda was a little more open at a non-Hawks sponsored event. Amanda was still distant with her, but Jo knew this wouldn’t change in one day.

“Hey, Joanna?” Jo lifted her head to find that it was Amanda who called her name, “Can I ask you a question,”

“You can, I may not answer. And you can call me Jo or Tazer. Usually only the team calls me Tazer and everyone else calls me Jo. My mother only calls me Joanna, when she’s mad at me,”

“Jo then,” she actually smiled a little. “What’s it like to be on a team with only guys?”

“Ugh!” she groaned, maybe a little over the top, “It’s the worst”

“What?” Amanda looked taken aback.

“They’re so mean to me.” Jo looked at all the WAGs, “I’m not sure if you know this, but your husbands and boyfriends are assholes.” She declared.

This prompted laughter from all of the others as they have all heard her complaints before, except Amanda who looked confused.

“So, you don’t like it?”

“No, I do.”

“I’m a little lost,”

“Jo, I think you should clue her in,” Abby called. “You should tell her about that time with Kaner!”

“Fine,” Jo gave in easily.

\---

_Jo was out with the team at one of their favorite bars in LA. They’re celebrating after a huge win against the Kings and Jo’s three-point night certainly helped her mood. She was up at the bar getting another drink when she felt someone slide up next to her. She spared a quick side eyed glance to the man, but did a double take. The man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome, which is exactly her type and he happened to be leaning against the bar, facing her, with a small slightly smug grin on his face. Definitely her type. A grin slid onto her own face and she turned to face him._

_“I could open with some cheesy and overused pick up line, but I figured why waste any time. I’m Graham.” He held his hand out to shake, that smug grin getting a bit bigger. She was drawn in even further by it._

_“I’m Joanna, but most people call me Jo,” she placed her hand in his to shake, but he quickly turned it and brought it to his lips, kissing the back. God, she wanted to get him back to her hotel room ten minutes ago. The next few minutes were spent flirting shamelessly, when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_“TAZER! There you are! You need to come quick, Breadman is convinced that Russia is the best at hockey,” Kaner grabbed her wrist and dragged her away despite her protests, back to the tables the team had commandeered._

_She yanked her wrist from his grasp, “WHAT THE HELL KANER?!” she raged, her patented glare present on her face._

_“What?” Kaner inquired, an innocent look on his face, one which she hasn’t fallen for since their rookie year, “You were too good for him anyway.”_

_“I didn’t want a date with him, I wanted to sleep with him,” Kaner waved his hand dismissively and went back to his conversation with Artemi which was definitely not about hockey._

_“Stupid cockblocking mother hens,” she mumbled under her breath and settled in to sulk the rest of the night._

\---

“That is probably my favorite! I can just see Kaner pulling his innocent face.” Abby laughed.

“I think the best is the one from the fundraiser with Brent and Duncan,” Dayna announced. “Tell that one Jo,”

\---

_This time they were at one of the many fundraisers for one of the many Blackhawks’ charities. She both enjoyed and hated these things. They were for a good cause, of course, and she sometimes met amazing and interesting people, but a lot of the time it was making small talk and socializing with people she doesn’t know. And it is well documented that she was more than a little awkward. But this time, she found someone who was interesting and engaging, not to mention gorgeous. He was of Israeli descent and a successful businessman, involved in the tech world or something like that, she didn’t entirely follow. Malachi though wasn’t only interested in his work and their conversation quickly evolved. She was thoroughly enjoying her conversation with him, when suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, paled and then made his excuse and almost running away. She turned around quickly and saw both Seabs and Duncs standing about ten feet away and glaring at the spot that Malachi was just occupying. She sent her own glare back before stomping over to the bar, muttering “Stupid cockblocking mother hens.”_

\---

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up all you want,” Jo muttered over their chuckles.

“I think the best one is with Sharpy,” Kristy announced.

\---

_Jo was on her way back from the bar’s bathroom, to the man she had left waiting for her. He was a tall, taller than her even, at least 6’3”, black man, named Winston. She wanted to climb him like a tree. She elbowed her way through the crowd to the table she had asked Winston to wait at, but stopped dead and groaned when the table came into sight. Winston was looking vaguely panicky, she was hoping he would be one that could withstand the crazy, but then again Sharpy would get this manic look in his sometimes that scared even veteran goalies, and everyone knew goalies are the definition of crazy._

_She made her way even closer then she knew why Winston was looking like he saw a ghost. “…and you see those two bears over there, one’s a goalie, let me tell you one thing, Crow’s got the crazy eyes goin’ on, which is never good, and the other is Tazer’s bodyguard. He’s beaten men bloody when they mess with her. The guy next to Seabs, we call him Jigsaw, because he’s fond of reading and watching things about serial killers. He was voted most likely to get away with murder. And I’m Patrick, or Sharpy, I can get everyone of Chicago to blacklist you, I wasn’t voted Chicago’s sexiest athlete for nothing.” And there went Winston, making his way across to the bar. Sharpy looked so pleased with himself, so Jo went over to him and punched him in the shoulder, hard._

_“OW!, What was that for Tazer?” He was holding his shoulder his pleased grin replaced with a pained frown._

_“That was for scaring away Winston, and you didn’t even win that contest. I distinctly remember it being announced as an error,” she allowed herself her own pleased smile when he pouted at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the team, “Stupid, cockblocking mother hens,” she mumbled._

\---

The girls were roaring with laughter.

Jo may or may not be pouting. “I’m glad you all find my struggle to be so hilarious,” she grumbled.

“What about that time during the lockout?” Jana asked.

\---

_One of Bettman’s minions announced that it would be best to take a break for lunch and everyone in the large conference room started shuffling out.  Joanna on the other hand just slumped down in her seat and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes, and groaned.  If this went on for much longer, she may actually murder someone._

_“You okay there JoJo, you look like you’re contemplating murder,” Sid chuckled sitting next to her.  He is one of four people she allows to call her JoJo.  Not many people know, but they met her first year at Shattuck’s, when he dropped by to visit.  He had heard about her before that and when he was visiting, saw her play.  He immediately took her under his wing, and helped her hone her skills, both for hockey and handling the press.  He knew just what kind of pressure she had thrust upon her.  Sid has been one of her best friends since that day._

_“You’d help me hide the body, right?  Or bail me out of jail?” She was tempted to lean against him, but there were too many reporters lurking around to her to feel comfortable doing it._

_“It depends on who you’re murdering” Sid gave her his crooked smile.  “Come on, lets go get lunch.”  He stood up and held his hand out to drag her out of her chair._

_“Tazer, lets go!” Her head jerked to the side to see Duncs standing there, looking vaguely murderous.  “I thought we were going to lunch?”_

_She just looked confused, but followed her teammate out, giving Sidney a confused, but apologetic look.  Sid just laughed and waved it off. “What was that about?  I don’t remember making plans for lunch.” Jo jogged to catch up with the murderous looking Duncs._

_“We didn’t.” Duncs grunted._

_Jo stopped and stared at him, an eyebrow raised in question._

_“We may be locked out, but you can’t start dating Crosby, he’s the enemy.”_

_“Oh my God, Sid and I aren’t dating and never will,” Jo threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.  “Besides, even if I did want to date Sid, you couldn’t stop me,”_

_“We’ll see about that,” Duncs muttered darkly._

_“God, you are such a stupid, cockblocking mother hen,” she rolled her eyes, “Let’s go get lunch, and were going some place I want, since you won’t let me go with my friends.”  Jo smiled in triumph when she heard his groan._

\---

More laughter, and more pouting from Jo. “You know, I’m starting to regret telling you all these stories.”

“Oooh! Tell the one with the rookie?” Chaunette exclaimed.

Jo was confused, “Which one?” “Any of them. Those were the best?” Jo rolled her eyes and conceded at they were funny, just not at the time.

\---

_Another win and yet another visit to a bar, this time in Chicago. Jo was supposed to be buying this round, but she was more interested in talking to the guy next to her._

_She did groan when he told her his name, but laughed when she told him that the two banes of her existence were named Patrick. She may have also said that she hoped he didn’t become one to. The flirting amped up, and she used every trick she had, light touches and leaning in when he spoke, she was just about to ask him to get out of there when a heavy presence landed on her back and side. She looked over her shoulder to see Trevor._

_“What are you doing Travis?” she asked the rookie._

_“Taaaaazzeerrr. You’re sup…suppsed…supposed to bring more drinks. I want to have another alcohol.”_

_“God, who let you drink so much. I will tell Q to make the guys bag skate at practice tomorrow,” she groused. “Come on, let’s get you home.” She looped his arm around shoulder and turned towards Patrick._

_“I’m so sorry, my teammates are assholes and I need to get him back, preferably before he pukes.”_

_Patrick just smiles, “It’s fine, I was hoping to get out of here, but you need to take care of him,”_

_She smiled herself and led the drunk rookie into a cab, TVR was drunkenly singing to whatever song was on the radio, slouched into her side. The ride to his hotel was quick and just as Jo was about to get out to help him out, he perked up and slid out of the taxi. “Thanks Tazer, see you tomorrow.” And with that, he walked, completely steady, into the hotel._

_Jo stared at the entranced to the hotel completely flabbergasted until the cab driver startled her, “Where to lady?” She gave him her address, and then muttered, “Stupid, cockblocking mother hens.”_

\---

That one got more laughter than the one with Sharpy. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down. Jo wasn’t to thrilled that they were enjoying her struggle, but Amanda looked to be more comfortable than before, so she counted it as a win.

“But, it can’t all be bad right?” Amanda asked, curious and interested in hearing more behind the scenes stories that her boyfriend has never shared.

“No, it’s not all bad. I couldn’t imagine playing with a better group of guys. I’ve been lucky to have great teammates,” Jo debated with herself for a few minutes about whether or not to tell this story. It’s one that sticks out as when she was most grateful for her team, and was thankful that it never got out to the public. She bit her lip, before starting her story.

*****************

_Jo was at the bar getting a drink for herself before heading back to the table her teammates were at. The bartender sat her drink in front of her and before she could pick it up someone bumped into her and stepped on her foot. She uttered a curse and glared at the person how bumped into her before grabbing her drink. She shoved into the booth next to Seabs and huffed._

_“You okay Princess?” Seabs poked her in the side._

_“I’m fine. Just crowded in here.” She took a sip of her drink. Jo wasn’t sure how much longer they had been at the bar, but it must have been longer than she thought and someone must have been giving her more drinks, but she was feeling really dizzy and confused._

_“Imma go outside,” she slurred to Seabs, who looked concerned, but nodded. She was stumbling to the door when an arm wrapped around her waist. She didn’t have the ability to lift her head up and went with the person, assuming it was one of her many teammates._

_Suddenly, the arm was yanked from her waist and she stumbled to the ground. There was a lot of yelling, she wasn’t sure, as everything was really fuzzy. A bunch of hands helped her up and there was someone on either side of her leading her out of the bar._

_“Jo, are you okay?” she could feel her head lull to the side where she saw Saader and Shawzy holding her up. She thinks that Mutt must have asked._

_“Drunk,” she slurred._

_“You only had two drinks Jo,” that was definitely concern in the Manchild’s voice. “Okay, this way Jo, we’re gonna sit you down on this ledge and I’m gonna get Sharpy or Seabs. Alright?” she nodded to the best of her ability. “Mutt, stay here,” he ordered before running inside._

_“Jo?” Seabs was kneeling in front of her. When did he come out?_

_“Hi Biscuit,” Jo leaned forward and then collapsed into his arms._

_“We’re gonna take you to the hospital, okay,” Seabs threw her arm around her shoulders and led her to a cab. She really wanted to go to sleep and slouched into Seabs’ side. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep, but Seabs kept tapping her on the cheek and telling her to stay awake. She tried to hit him, but she couldn’t make her arm move. She was jostled yet again and pulled from the cab by Seabs. He was saying something to her or someone else, she didn’t know or really care, she just wanted to sleep._

_\---_

_Jo woke up to a steady beeping and sunlight hitting her face. She scrunched up her nose in protest, she has curtains in her bedroom for exactly this reason. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn’t in her room, but in a hospital room with Seabs, Sharpy, Duncs, Kaner, and Crow all spread across various chairs. Sharpy was closest and she was aiming to hit him in the arm, but it ended up only being a tap. It got the job done anyway and he jolted awake._

_“Jo!” he exclaimed, waking the others up in the process, “How are you feeling?”_

_“Like we did after winning the Cup the first time,” she felt like she was hungover after drinking nonstop for two weeks. “What happened?”_

_She saw all of the guys look at each other, hesitating._

_Crow was the one that spoke first. “What do you remember?”_

_“Not much, we were at one of the bars. I can’t remember which one, everything is a little fuzzy.”_

_“Jo,” Seabs sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand, “You were drugged last night,”_

_“What?” her voice was weak._

_“You said you needed some air, but Hammer saw some guy come wrap his arm around you and you didn’t do anything. That’s when we knew something was wrong. We approached him and he got violent. Odie took care of it. I had to hold Duncs back. We think he drugged you and was going to get you outside to…” he trailed off, eyes a little haunted, before shaking himself out of it. “The owner reviewed the security footage, and saw him slip something in your drink when someone bumped into you.”_

_“I…what?” Oh god she could feel tears forming in her eyes._

_“The cops want to talk to you; do you think you’re ready for that?” Duncs was the one to ask._

_She nodded. “I want to get it over with. Do you think you guys could stay?”_

_All five agreed. They stayed with her while she talked to the detective. They stayed with her the rest of the day. They stayed with her that night and several of the following nights, helping her through her nightmares of what could’ve been. Throughout the following months her entire team supported her and helped her through the hardest time in her life. She couldn’t have asked for a better team._

\---

There was a tense silence in the room and Jo kicked herself for ruining the day. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”Jo was cut off by Dayna gripping her hand tightly.

“Jo you never told us,”

Jo just shrugged, she didn’t know how to respond to that. “I didn’t know how to bring it up. Plus, the guys were there. They didn’t leave me alone at a bar ever again and they stayed with me over night when I was too scared to be by myself.”

Dayna’s hand tightened on hers. “I’m so sorry Jo,”

Jo shrugged, “How about a better story,” Abby looked like she was about to protest, but Jo plowed on anyway.

*************************

Jo was struggling to get up from the ice. She hadn’t seen the hit coming. She didn’t even have the puck, of course she didn’t see it coming. She could barely see straight as it was right now. What she could see was a blurry red clad figure and a blurry white clad figure fighting twenty feet from where she was laying on the ice. Quickly, Mike and Dr. Terry filled her line of sight, asking her question after question. She convinced them that they didn’t need a stretcher and Seabs and Hoss helped her skate to the bench where Mike and Kitch helped her to the training room.

-

She heard the team clunk their way into the locker room after trouncing the other team in a 6-2 win. She had watched the video of the hit and the ensuing fight and she definitely had someone she needed to talk to. She wandered over to her defender. “You know, as Captain, I should scold you for fighting. As a teammate, I should say thank you for sticking up for me.” She flopped down into the chair next to Bollig.

“So…are you my Captain or teammate?”

“A little bit of both. Thank you Boller,” He smiled at her before getting up to get ready to talk to the press and Jo escaped from the locker room before any reporters could see her. She really did have the best team.

\---

The atmosphere was a lot lighter than it was a few minutes ago, and Jo was happy for that, she didn’t want to ruin the entire day.

“Jo, I distinctly remember a certain Valentine’s day,” Amanda, Bicks’ wife, prompted.

Jo couldn’t help the smile that formed.

\---

_Jo was leading her team out of Johnny’s Ice House after a phenomenal practice. It was Valentine’s day and they lucked out and didn’t have a game tonight. The guys were all talking about their plans with their wives/ girlfriends. She saw someone waiting in the lobby, and smiled when he saw that it was her boyfriend, Ray. “Hey,” she leaned up to peak him on the lips, but he turned his face to the side and she grazed his check. She pulled back and frowned. “Ray?”_

_“Jo, I can’t do this anymore,”_

_“What?” she was floundering, where was this coming from. Just last night they were talking about their plans for tonight._

_“You’re always gone and even then, I’ll never be first. The team will always come first for you and I can’t do that.”_

_“So what? You decided to dump me on Valentine’s day in front of said team.” She was angry now, no, furious._

_Ray just shrugged and she was really tempted to punch him in the face. They’ve been together for eight months at that point. Plus, she had told him that the team would come first before she had even agreed to a date._

_“You’re an asshole,”_

_“Me?” he laughed, “You’re not even sad that we’re over.” Suddenly, there is a barrier between him and her. Her teammates formed a wall between her and Ray. “Sure, hide behind them, just like always. You never would let me get close to you, always hiding behind your teammates. Frigid bitch,” he spat._

_Jo grabbed both Duncs and Seabs’ shirts to stop them from attacking. She could tell the others wanted to step in, but would follow her lead._

_She pushed through and gave into her urge. Landing a solid punch to the bastard’s face “I never want to see you again. If I see you anywhere, especially at a game, I won’t stop anyone from beating the shit out of you. Now get out!” Ray just held his hands to his bleeding face and walked out._

_-_

_Lounging around in her sweats was not how she had originally planned to spend Valentine’s Day, but here she was moping in her apartment, alone. She was contemplating pulling out the lactose free ice cream when her door bell rang. Groaning she trudged to the door and flung it open ready to tell whoever was there to fuck off, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks._

_Standing there was her entire team carrying various supplies of beer, pizza, chips, and cookies._

_She stepped aside and let them in. “Not that I don’t appreciate you all coming by, but what about your plans?”_

_“We cancelled.” Sharpy said. “It was Antti2’s idea.” Jo looked at him and he just smiled brightly at her, his cheek’s a little red._

_“But what about your wives and girlfriends?” she protested._

_“They understood. Sort of.” Morin said._

_“Abby threatened me. Told me not to come home until you’ve sufficiently moped,” Sharpy shrugged._

_“Dayna gave me some movies to bring over.” Seabs said, holding up his bag._

_“Jana gave me a bottle of vodka,” Hossa said, holding up his gift._

_Jo laughed, “Okay, I get it.” She ushered everyone into her condo. And that was how she ended up spending Valentine’s day, her teammates spread across her furniture and floor watching terrible rom-coms and eating food that no professional athlete should, and she couldn’t have imagined a better way to spend her night. She really did have the best team in the league._

\---

“That is actually pretty cute,” Amanda gushed.

“I actually have most of you to thank for that story,” Jo stated. But received blank looks.

“Jo, they canceled on us, we didn’t tell them to go,” Jana said, “we understood though” she rushed to explain.

“Those assholes,” the fond smile returning to her face.

“Okay, there has to be more!” Ksenia demanded.

\---

_She was at the bar buying the second round after a shitty loss to the Florida Panthers of all teams. She just wanted to get the drinks and get back to her teams but the bartender was taking forever. To be fair he was preparing twenty-individual drinks, but Jo wasn’t in the mood to be fair. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her scowl from the bar to the man next to her._

_“Hi, can I get you a drink?” he asked despite the ten that were already set in front of her on a tray._

_“No thanks,” her mother did raise her to be polite after all._

_“My name’s Ian.”_

_“Hello,” she nodded before facing the bar again._

_“This is where you tell me your name.” His condescending tone was grating on her already bad mood._

_“No thanks,” she repeated, and was about to turn away again, when he grabbed her arm._

_“Hey, I’m just trying to be friendly, no need to be a bitch,” Jo was about to go off when an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Crow._

_“Hey Jo, what’s taking so long with the drinks?” he asked, squeezing her hip. “Who’s this?"_

_“No one important. Bartender just finished all the drinks,”_

_“Hey man, you might want to teach your girlfriend some manners,” Ian sneered at her still not letting her arm go and gripping tighter._

_Crow’s eyes hardened, “I suggest you let her go and let us take these drinks back to our friends over there,” Corey motioned with his head to their teammates, who looked ready to jump out of their seats and storm over. Ian paled and immediately dropped his hand, before scurrying away. Corey helped her carry the trays of drinks over._

_“Merci Crow,” she whispered. She hadn’t wanted to make a scene with that guy and Crow helped her out of it. He merely smiled at her and hugged her around the shoulders before going back to his own drink. She couldn’t have asked for a better team._

\---

“Corey’s never told me that one!” Kristy exclaimed.

“But you have to have a favorite one Jo!” Brandy asked.

“Well…”

\---

_Jo was skating around hugging whoever she saw, yelling a little and maybe crying a little. After handing the Cup off to Timo, she skated from teammate to teammate, thanking them congratulating them, saying whatever came to mind. She’s fairly sure some of what she was saying was complete gibberish. She was snagged by one of the many reporters on the ice to do an interview._

_“Joanna how does it feel to win the Stanley Cup for a third time?” She couldn’t remember this guy’s name, but whatever, she just won the Stanley Cup._

_“Just as unbelievable as it was the first time.” She said shaking her head a little._

_“How does this Cup run and win compare to the other to?” Didn’t he just ask that?_

_“It’s just as good, but this team battled every step of the way. I never had any doubt that we could pull it off together. It may not have been as smooth sailing throughout the regular season, but these guys always came up big and I couldn’t be prouder to have been on the ice with them and to have played with them.”_

_“Thank you, Joanna, and Congratulations on winning the Cup,”_

_“Thanks,” she uttered before skating off enjoying the roar of the fans and the screams of her teammates. She really couldn’t have asked for a better team._

\---

“Of course it was winning the Cup,” Dayna rolled her eyes.

“What made this last one the best.” Jana wondered.

Jo laughed, “Nothing, it was just the most recent.”

“Okay, I know you’ve talked a lot, but I have one more question,” Amanda stated and Jo was glad that she apparently didn’t hate her anymore.

“Shoot”

“With all the talk of the guys being over protective, are you seeing anyone?” Jo blushed.

“OH MY GOD! You are and you haven’t told us,” Abby cried out.

“I haven’t told the guys yet!” Jo defended herself. They have wanted to keep it to themselves for a bit, but she knows that he’s told his team already, because he’s bad at keeping secrets. She just knows her team, and she’s dreading it.

“How long Jo?” Dayna interrogated.

“Uh… I don’t know?” she tried.

“Bullshit Jo. How long?” Jo cursed that Dayna knew her so well.

“Technically…a year,”

Abby narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean technically?”

“We went on our first date almost a year ago, but didn’t actually start our relationship until the off season.” Jo knew it was futile to try and talk her way out of this. Dayna and Abby both narrowed their eyes at here this time. Jo held her hands out to placate them. “Look, I’m going to tell the guys after our game in a few days, and I’ll introduce him after to everyone.”

“Fine,” Abby conceded, but didn’t look happy about it.

\---

Everyone was in a good mood after beating the Penguins yet again. “Okay boys! Listen up!” Jo shouted over the cheers. Everyone quieted down quickly. “I’ve been seeing someone and I thought it was about time I introduced you guys.” She was interrupted by a knock on the door to the locker room. She quickly opened up to see Sid and Evgeni.

She stepped aside and let them in and Duncs suddenly cried out, “I knew you were dating Crosby!” before she could get a word in.

She and Sid looked at each other before scrunching up their noses. “Ew!” they both exclaimed.

“She’s like my younger sister. Which isn’t good because she and Taylor gang up on me now,” Sid complained.

“No Duncs, I’m not dating Sid,” Jo confessed, before sliding over to Evgeni, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she sagged against him.

Seabs glared at them, “You’re lucky that was the last time we play this season, otherwise we’d be checking you every time you’re on the ice. You better watch your back if you hurt her Malkin.” Seabs threatened.

Evgeni just gave them his innocent, confused look that he gives the press when he pretends he doesn’t understand English. Sid on the other hand honked out a laugh and Jo elbowed him in the side. “You’re such a troll Zhenya,” she had to give in a laugh when he sent her a hurt look. She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. “I’ll see you boys later, we have a date,” she announced before dragging Evgeni out of the room.

\---


End file.
